Thieving training
This is a guide for training the Thieving skill. ''This is a very useful tip for pickpocketing: ''Go to the options menu, go to the game controller at the top right, and select "Always right-click" under Attack Option Priority. This will turn the "Pickpocket" option into a left click, rather than a right click. Levels 1-5 When first starting Thieving, your only option is to pickpocket men or women around RuneScape. After reaching level 5, head off to Ardougne. Levels 5-25 Steal from cake stalls in Ardougne. The cake stall further east has less guard activity, making it easier to thieve. Cakes are a good source of food for later training. Alternatively, steal tea from the tea stall in Varrock (located southeast of the eastern bank, near to the small fenced area where the Fancy Dress Shop is located). This gives the same amount of xp per steal, except it can offer much higher rates due to the lack of guards to stop the player and because of the shopkeeper never moving from his spot to interfere. If choosing the Varrock method, it is advised to pick a populated world to decrease the respawn time of the tea, thereby increasing xp gained per hour. The downside is the usefulness of the tea itself; although it raises attack by 3 levels, it has poor healing and is of little value. Levels 25-42 Finally, you can thieve more things around the RuneScape world. You should start thieving warriors (located in Varrock Castle, East Ardougne, north of East Ardougne, and Al-Kharid Palace) to get your level up, then when you reach level 32, you can try rogues in the Wilderness (but be safe)! They are good experience, but you should stick with warriors if you're a skiller or have low levels. Another method is to steal from Silk stalls until 27. This method gives 24 xp each successful attempt rather than the 26 xp you get from warriors. The difference is that you are much more likely to successfully steal from a silk stall in East Ardougne than you are to steal from a warrior. At level 30, you should complete the quest The Feud because it grants the player 15,000 thieving experience and access to blackjacks. Levels 42-65 At level 42 you should be stealing from either Master Farmers (30k exp per hour) for lots of seeds or guards (20k exp per hour) in Ardougne. Guards and Master Farmers do catch you a lot and require you to use food often, but they are both good for your level. You can always steal from the Bakers Stall for food when needed. At level 45 stealing from Fremenniks becomes a valid option, granting 50% more xp per pickpocket than Master Farmers. Food can be fished in Rellekka and cooked on one of the many fires, making banking unnecessary. You can also bring noted food and trade it with the merchant at the stalls, to the west of the hall. Levels 51-99 (profitable) It is recommend to start doing Pyramid Plunder from now on, it will give significantly more experience per hour than pickpocketing. You need to have the quest Icthlarin's Little Helper done until you are able to enter Sophanem. Completing Contact! is also highly recommended for a bank near the pyramid, otherwise you will have to travel back to the Shantay Pass whenever you have to refill food (There is a bank in Nardah). You could keep all the loot from the vases and sell them to Simon Templeton at the Agility Pyramid, however it's recommended to leave them since the required banking will lower your experience per hour. It should be noted that you can possibly loot a Pharaoh's sceptre from the golden chests or sarcophagi which can then be sold to other players. Levels 65-99 (fastest way to 99) If you have started The Feud, you can thieve Menaphites, provided you have access to a blackjack. A 30 min test run, at 87 thieving, provided 232.6k exp/hour (and 100k gold/hour). This test run was done in optimal circumstances and with very high concentration. A more realistic exp/hour at 87 thieving would be 200k exp/hour, which is still extremely high. Menaphite thugs are the fastest exp up to 99, but it is very repetitive. You can thieve menaphite thugs by knocking them out with a blackjack and then pickpocketing two times. Sometimes the knocking out can fail, and the menaphite thug will start attacking you. You can stop this attack with correct timing, by pickpocketing them right after you fail. You can reach the menaphite thugs by using the carpet near the Shantay Pass and traveling to Pollnivneach. Once you have arrived in Pollnivneach, run south to find the menaphite thugs. You can knock out menaphite thugs, as long as another menaphite can not see you do it. So it's best to lure the thug in a house. You can bring noted food to the menaphites and sell them to the general shop in the city. Then you can rebuy them from the shop, avoiding having to travel back to the bank. You get more than enough money from pickpocketing the menaphites to pay for rebuying the food. Levels 70-99 At level 70, you can start thieving paladins which rewards 151.8 experience, 80 coins and 2 chaos runes per thieve. Due to their close proximity to a bank and food stalls, they provide decent experience and a small profit. Category:Thieving